Fifty Ways For Love
by comedyandtragedy-xiii
Summary: A series of fifty Daikeru drabbles. YAOI, COMPLETE.
1. Spice

_A Quick Note Before I Start;_ The drabbles written here have no real correlation; they're random, which is why the characters change in each one. Also, the lengths and ratings for these will vary, and some of them get a little R-ish, so I'll try to post warnings for the ones that do.

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

Daisuke smells like cinnamon and cloves, something natural and something pure. Takeru loves this scent, loves burying his face in Daisuke's hair, neck, chest and inhaling deeply as the wonderful scent fills his nostrils. The redhead thinks he's kind of crazy, but doesn't complain, ever, because he likes the way Takeru's hand threads through his hair and roam over his body before he pulls Daisuke close and breaths in his spicy, wonderful scent.

* * *

Comments?


	2. Glasses

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

"I look like a nerd."

"You look _adorable_."

"You've got to be kidding," Takeru groans and pulls his new reading glasses away from his face. "I look hideous."

"No, you look sophisticated and smart and you need them to read anyway so stop complaining," Daisuke says, and that's the end of the discussion.

Takeru sighs, but puts the glasses back on anyway; because if Daisuke think they look good, then they can't be all that bad.

* * *

Comments?


	3. School

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

Daisuke has always though that school is pointless. You sit and listen to a teacher drone on and on about something you could really care less about before being drowned in hundreds of homework assignments. It's boring, it's hard, and the only thing that makes it bearable anymore is when he and Takeru skip gym and make-out in the bathroom for an hour or two.

* * *

Comments?


	4. Bottle

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

Hikari is surprised to find the Takaishi's door unlocked when she comes over in the morning. Knowing that his mother is out and Takeru is alone, she goes inside quietly, moving through the house like a ghost, nervous. She sees Takeru's door ajar and opens it.

Takeru is there, but so is Daisuke, cuddled contently against the blonde, who was his arms wrapped around the redhead's waist. The room smells of wine and champagne, and Hikari sees bottle of alcohol everywhere. None of them are empty, which leads her to believe that they must have just been experimenting.

There is a noise, and she looks up to see Daisuke mumble something and snuggle further in Takeru's grip. They look adorable, and she smiles before leaving, not wanting to disturb them.

* * *

Comments?


	5. Doll

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

Daisuke is like a plaything to Hikari, playing with him when she wants and then throwing him away when she's bored. She treats him like an old, unwanted rag doll, tossing him around because he lets her and breaking him because she can.

Takeru sees it, and he hates her for it. He thinks that if Daisuke were his, he would treat him like he was made of the finest porcelain, and he would be gentle with him and never let any harm befall him. But Daisuke isn't his porcelain doll; he's Hikari's rag doll, and all Takeru can do is watch helplessly as she plays with him and then throws him away, over and over again.

* * *

Comments?


	6. Mouse

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

"Get it away from me!" Takeru yells.

"Why?" Daisuke asks, holding the stuffed animal in his arms and looking quite confused.

"Because it's evil!"

"The stuffed animal is evil," Daisuke repeats.

"Yes! Yes, it's evil and it will murder us all while we sleep now just get rid of it!" the blonde shrieks.

"… Takeru, are you drunk?"

"JUST TAKE IT AWAY!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" Daisuke says, turning to take the stuffed animal away. "Geez, of all the things in the world, I never would have thought that you were scared of Mickey Mouse!"

* * *

Comments? 


	7. Socks

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

The redhead's messiness gets on his nerves sometimes, Takeru will admit. But when Daisuke can't find a pair of socks and has to put on ones that don't match, strolling around the house like a child, the blonde can't help but love him because it's impossible for him not to love something so utterly adorable.

* * *

Comments? (I'm really sorry about the shortness of this one; but socks is a very hard prompt to work with.) 


	8. Laundry

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

Daisuke, as it turns out, is surprisingly good at laundry.

Takeru's clothes are always soft and pressed and smell like fresh linen when Daisuke delivers them. He loves it, loves the way doing laundry makes the redhead smell, loves the way he hums to himself while he works and loves the way that Daisuke always seems at peace.

Unfortunately, every other male Digidestined baring Ken and Jyou make him do their laundry as well, because none of them are brave enough to try. And Takeru really, _really_ hates that, because having sex in the laundry room is much more difficult when there's the threat of ruining someone else's clothes.

* * *

Comments? 


	9. Heaven

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

**WARNING:** **CONTAINS SEMI-DESCRIPTIVE SEXUAL SITUATIONS.** (Though nothing above the R rating).

* * *

Heaven, Takeru knows, is not a land of white innocent bliss, where angels sing and the clouds and sky are endless and beautiful. Heaven is his angel, his beautiful Daisuke, naked and sweaty beneath him, eyes clouded in lust and cheeks flushed darkly as they partake in the most delicious sin. Heaven is the feeling he gets when he makes love to the redhead, fast and hard, watching as the boy moans and writhes in pleasure. Bliss is when Daisuke orgasms, screaming his name as Takeru spills his seed deep within his lover and collapses, utterly spent and satisfied.

* * *

Comments? 


	10. Hell

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

Hell, Takeru knows, is not a wasteland of fire and brimstone with devils and demons and the souls of the wicked at every turn. It is not unbearably hot and cruel, so horrible that to look upon it would drive one mad.

Hell is thirty-three degrees Fahrenheit, when the rain is almost snow, cold and slippery. Hell is one careless driver and a two-ton vehicle. Hell is Daisuke's now cold body, limp and heavy in his arms, his crimson blood spilling onto the wet street as Takeru screams and his body swells with the agony of the eternal inferno.

* * *

Comments? 


	11. Tent

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

**WARNING:** **CONTAINS SEMI-DESCRIPTIVE SEXUAL SITUATIONS.**

* * *

It's the third orgasm that does it; their hot, sweaty bodies thrashing around the small tent as blissful ecstasy flows through them. Daisuke screams as his lover's hard thrusts hit that certain spot deep inside him and his body quakes with the power of his release, and Takeru cries out as Daisuke tightens around him and sends him hurtling over the edge. 

It would have been an excellent way to end the evening, if the poor tent hadn't suddenly collapsed around them because it couldn't take anymore of their abuse.

* * *

Comments? 


	12. Movie

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

"For god's sake, Takeru, it was just a movie," Daisuke sighs as for the umpteenth time on their walk home the blonde jumps at a noise.

"You don't know that," Takeru says, eyes darting around nervously. "It could have been true. There could be evil zombies in the bushes right now waiting to strike—"

"It was just a movie, 'Keru," the redhead repeats. "Besides, if any evil zombies to try to attack us, I'll protect you." He grins widely, and Takeru blushes hotly, Daisuke's words comforting him more than he wants to admit.

* * *

Comments? 


	13. Game

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

There is a game that goes on between them and the world, every day, every hour, every minute.

They fight, like rivals or brothers or enemies. They pick on each other. They insult each other. They seem to hate each other, and everyone has accepted it as the truth. This then, is why it's a game instead of an act, because an act is put in place so no one will discover the truth. But a game exists to entertain until someone wins.

Their game involves stolen kisses in the halls when no one is around, sharing a moment in the park in the dead of the night, making-out at one of their houses when no one else is home. It involves sneaking and hiding, keeping away from the world until someone discovers them. They won't care when it happens, really. But Daisuke likes the game, and so does Takeru, so they'll keep playing until there's a winner.

* * *

Comments? 


	14. Shell

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

He's never been the same since Hikari broke his heart. He does nothing all day, barely eating or drinking anything, not sleeping for days at a time and never talking to anyone unless it's Takeru. The blonde seems to be the only one that can coax any kind of reaction out of him, but even then it's limited. It breaks the blonde's heart to see Daisuke like this, the shell of a boy once so vibrant and full of life.

"Daisuke, you have to eat," he tells him, but the redhead pushes him away gently and won't eat anything. He lies on the bed and stares blankly out at nothing. Takeru struggles to keep himself from crying as he watches helplessly, the boy he loves slowly deteriorating into nothing but a broken, empty shell.

* * *

Comments?


	15. Radio

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

Daisuke hates the radio; he claims it's because it disrupts the peace of music with its commercials and fancy talk shows. He won't let one into the house, and returns it or breaks it every time Takeru tries.

"I don't want one in here," he pouts when the blonde tries, unsuccessfully, to bring a radio inside.

Takeru rolls his eyes. "You just don't like them because of the time your radio alarm clock went off in the middle of sex and ruined everything," he accuses.

Daisuke glares, but he doesn't deny it.

* * *

Comments? 


	16. Motorcycle

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

Motorcycles are not scary, Takeru tells himself when Daisuke shows him the new vehicle. Just because it's small, and open, and has a minimal amount of protection against an accident doesn't mean that it's scary, and he is most definitely not afraid of it.

"So?" Daisuke says, grinning. "Wanna go for a spin?"

"A spin?" Takeru squeaks, and now he's lost the ability to move because he's petrified in fear and before he knows it they're on the highway and the blonde has never held onto anything as tightly as he is the redhead's waist right now, and he swears Daisuke is going extra fast on purpose, just to make him whimper.

* * *

Comments?


	17. Photograph

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

Hikari has taken many pictures over the years. She keeps them organized into files and folders and albums, each one carefully marked and labeled so there won't be any mistakes.

There is one album, however, that in unmarked; it's small and black, and she keeps it well hidden. In it are photographs of a redhead and a blonde, eating ice cream, laughing at a carnival, sharing a kiss on the beach. She likes to look at it when she's sad or lonely, because Takeru and Daisuke's photos remind her of all that is good and pure in the world, and how there's hope for everything.

* * *

Comments? 


	18. Ghost

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

They say he should have moved on after his death; he should have found another lover, maybe settled down and had a family. Daisuke isn't coming back, and it's time for Takeru to move on. 

But he doesn't, not because of denial but because he knows he gave all his heart to Daisuke, and that the redhead took it with him to the grave; he can't give it to anyone else. Besides, he knows that the Child of Courage isn't really gone; sometimes he comes home and the laundry is done, or a warm bath is waiting, or a hot cup of cocoa sits on the table for him. He can still smell the redhead's cologne and shampoo in the air of their house. And when he goes to bed, he can still feel Daisuke next to him, a ghost by Takeru's side, waiting patiently until the blonde's time runs out.

* * *

Comments? 


	19. Smile

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

He's beautiful when he smiles.

His eyes light up and sparkle with happiness, and his lips turn upwards in a beautiful curve. His whole body seems to emit a warm glow, and he becomes the most gorgeous being in the world.

I would do anything to see him smile.

* * *

Comments? 


	20. Eggs

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

Eggs is what Takeru always gets for breakfast on his birthday, because Daisuke insists on breakfast in bed, and eggs are about the only thing he can make without destroying the kitchen. Takeru doesn't mind; he likes eggs anyway, and since Daisuke always manages to get them just right, who is he to complain?

* * *

Comments? 


	21. Couch

**21. Couch**

* * *

"This couch looks beat," Yamato comments as he sits down. "Why don't you get a new one?"

"Are you kidding?" Takeru says. "This couch is full of memories! This is where Patamon broke our old Nintendo machine, and where you and Taichi got your asses kicked in strip poker by Sora and Mimi, and where Daisuke hid my birthday present last year, and—"

"And where you had sex on several occasions with him," Yamato finishes, grinning and pointing to the various stains on several of the cushions.

Takeru goes tomato red and resolves to get rid of the couch first thing in the morning.

* * *

Comments?


	22. Dream

**22. Dream**

* * *

When Takeru dreams, he dreams of tanned skin and strong, lean arms. He dreams of soft, auburn hair and bright chocolate eyes flecked with amber. He dreams of soft, pliable lips against his, and gentle roaming hands against his body, and sweet, loving words whispered into his ear.

When Takeru dreams, he falls so deeply, and when he wakes up alone, he wants to cry out in agony and return to his dreamland where he knows Daisuke will be waiting.

* * *

Comments?


	23. Direction

**23. Direction**

* * *

"We're lost."

Daisuke frowns. "We're not lost," he says. "We're just not going in the right direction."

Takeru sighs. "It's the same thing, Dai."

"No, it's not." Daisuke insists. "Look, if we were lost, I wouldn't have any idea where we are." He squinted towards the horizon. "But since I can see the ridge we landed on earlier and the edge forest below that, I know that we must be in the middle of the forest and that we've been going in the wrong direction for a very long time now."

Takeru gapes at him. "And it took you this long to tell me this… why?"

"Well," Daisuke says, grinning. "How else were we supposed to get away from everyone else long enough to have sex?"

* * *

Comments?


	24. Pray

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

The crimson blood stains the tiles, running in red streams from Daisuke's wrists. Takeru screams in horror and drops to his knees by the other boy's head while Ken darts to the phone and calls 911.

The blonde sobs as he hugs his friend's body to his chest, and Daisuke murmurs something faint. Takeru touches his cheek and the redhead stares into his eyes and says that he knows the blonde will be disgusted, but he needs to tell him now because he's dying: Takeru has always been the one he loves.

Prayer has never been a big thing to him, but as Takeru clutches Daisuke's body and tells him over and over again not to leave because he loves him too, the blonde prays and prays and prays, because it's the only hope he has left.

* * *

Comments?


	25. Anger

**25. Anger**

* * *

Even after they save the world, Daisuke and Takeru are always fighting. They argue and yell and sometimes one of them gets violent and someone gets hurt. They're always angry with each other for no reason, screaming out faults and names and insults and whatever else they think will hurt.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?!" Takeru screams and storms away, feeling angrier than he ever has before in his life. He doesn't see Daisuke's bitter smile, the sad chocolate and amber eyes that watch his back as he leaves.

"Because," he whispers, "if I drive you away, you'll never know the truth, and you can't hurt me like everyone else."

* * *

Comments?


	26. Liquor

**26. Liquor**

* * *

Daisuke know that it's not good for Takeru to be getting drunk like this, stumbling around and tripping over his own feet. His cheeks are red and his grin is unnaturally wide; he makes the most random comments and laughs at the most random things. It isn't like the blonde at all, and Daisuke knows he shouldn't let it happen, but…

"Hey, Daisuke!"

"Mmm?"

"Wanna make out?"

He smiles sadly as the drunken boy swaggers over to him. When he's drunk is when Takeru can love him, and Daisuke can't bring himself to let that go.

* * *

Comments?


	27. Fence

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

"You're going to fall, you know," Takeru tells him as the redhead attempts to balance on the fence.

"Not a chance!" he grins and begins walking it like a tightrope walker. "See, I'm fi— Ahh!"

Takeru yells and reacts so quickly Daisuke doesn't even see it; all he knows is that the blonde has caught him safely. "See?" he scolds gently. "Fences are dangerous. You shouldn't be playing on them."

Daisuke just pouts.

* * *

Comments?


	28. Drive

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

There are many things that Takeru can do well. He can cook, he can clean, he can do algebra without a calculator, and he gets physics. He reads long novels, is learning how to speak French fluently, and has managed to learn how to fix the washer all by himself. The blonde is very good at a lot of things he does.

Driving is not one of them.

Daisuke shrieks and swear loudly as they have their third near-miss in the span of five minutes, and between wondering how the hell Takeru managed to get his license in the first place and whether or not it would be safer to just jump out of the vehicle right now, and he thinks that if he didn't love Takeru as much as he does, the blonde would have been dead before he could even say the word 'drive'.

* * *

Comments?


	29. Headphones

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

Daisuke thinks Takeru is adorable when he listens to music through his headphones. He's unusual in that he doesn't like to have other distractions while listening to his music, so he has a large pair that blocks out all other sound. He'll settle down onto the couch or the bed, close his eyes, and just relax. A small smile will come onto his face and he'll look so utterly peaceful and cute, the headphones giving him a slightly dorky look that Daisuke absolutely loves.

* * *

Comments?


	30. Family

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

His family flipped when they found out he was gay, and before he knew what was happening Daisuke was kicked onto the streets, no clothes, no money, no food. His mother was sobbing and his father yelled at him that as long as he was a fag, and that Daisuke was no longer his son. He slept on the streets for the next week, cold and hungry and miserable. By the end of the seventh night, when a snow storm hit, he was sure he was going to die. And then Takaishi Ayaka found him.

He doesn't remember too much after that, only that he woke up in a warm bed with Takeru towering over him and demanding to know why Daisuke hadn't come to him in the first place. The memories are blurry, probably because he was sick with pneumonia, but Daisuke doesn't care much. Ayaka was more than willing to let him stay if he needed a home, and that's really all that matters.

He lost his family, yes, but he's found a new one, and he thinks he just might like them a whole lot better.

* * *

Comments?


	31. Desk

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

"Daisuke?"

"Ah?"

Jun frowns and points at the male's desk. "What are those weird stains on your desk?"

Daisuke coughs and flushes. "Uh, ice cream?" He isn't normally one to lie, but he doesn't think Jun would ever forgive him if he told her the stains are from the various sexual encounters he and Takeru have had on his poor desk.

* * *

Comments?


	32. Comic

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

The others view Daisuke and V-mon as a comic relief of sorts, clowns to make them laugh with their stupid antics, even after they save the day. Once upon a time it had bothered him, but now when they laugh he just grins and laughs along, because he knows that he makes Takeru smile, and for that, Daisuke would make all the stupid mistakes in the world.

* * *

Comments?


	33. CD

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

"Happy birthday," Daisuke says, handing him a thin square package. Takeru opens it and finds a CD, blank except for the words 'Happy Birthday'.

"What's on it?" he asks.

Daisuke grins. "Just listen to it."

So he does, and as the music flows from the stereo Takeru hears all their songs, the ones that they shared a special moment with or that they both love; anything that has a special connection with them, really. He closes his eyes and watches memory after memory replay in his mind's eye. Daisuke leans against him, and Takeru wraps an arm around his shoulders, drawing him closer.

"It's perfect."

* * *

Comments?


	34. Fear

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

His greatest fear is that one day Takeru will find someone better than him, someone who really deserves the blonde, and that Takeru will go away with them and never come back. He doesn't want to be alone, not after he's finally found someone who truly cares about him. He begs Takeru not to leave, and Takeru hugs him close and strokes his hair and tells Daisuke that he will stay until the day he dies.

* * *

Comments?


	35. Water

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

Daisuke does not like water. He respects it, of course, understands that he needs it to live and that without it all life on the planet would vanish, but that doesn't mean he likes it.

Water is cruel, because water is what is clinging to Takeru's bare chest in droplets right now, running in rivulets down his lean body. Water is what's making his hair plaster to the nape of his neck in a deliciously sexy way. Water is what Takeru is shaking out of his hair, and for some reason this makes him look absolutely, positively, drop-dead gorgeous.

No, Daisuke does not like water, because water is making his boyfriend look so sexy it almost hurts, and Daisuke can't even touch him because he's got work in half an hour.

Fucking water.

* * *

Comments?


	36. Sex

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

It's not much. The apartment is small, slightly dirty and fairly dark. It's completely bare except for their shoes, coats and overnight bags. It feels dark and dingy and odd and Takeru isn't sure is he likes it.

"It's not much," he says quietly.

He feels Daisuke slip his arms around his waist and feels his lips against his ear as he whispers, "Yeah, but its home."

Suddenly, it doesn't seem so bad anymore.

* * *

Comments?


	37. Home

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

It's not much. The apartment is small, slightly dirty and fairly dark. It's completely bare except for their shoes, coats and overnight bags. It feels dark and dingy and odd and Takeru isn't sure is he likes it.

"It's not much," he says quietly.

He feels Daisuke slip his arms around his waist and feels his lips against his ear as he whispers, "Yeah, but its home."

Suddenly, it doesn't seem so bad anymore.

* * *

Comments?


	38. Shirt

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

Hot, humid weather is the evilest of all evils, Daisuke decides, because Takeru isn't wearing a shirt due to the heat, and his chest is pale and sweaty and looks absolutely gorgeous. It turns the redhead on incredibly, but they can't have sex because of the stupid heat, which is proving to be some kind of torture beyond imagination. So he groans, throws a pillow at his lover and tells him to put a shirt on.

* * *

Comments?


	39. Star

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

"Have you ever wished on a star?" Daisuke asks him as they sit on the balcony and stare at the sky. The city below them is completely dark, some kind of power outage having turned off all the lights, making the stars burn brightly in the sky.

Takeru blinks. "Of course," he replies. "Why?"

The redhead shrugs. "Just wondering," he says.

"Have you?" the blonde asks, and when Daisuke nods he continues, "For what?"

Daisuke grins. "It's a secret," he says. Takeru pouts.

"Will you at least tell me if you got it?" he asks.

His boyfriend laughs and leans against him contently. "Yeah," he says quietly. "I got it."

* * *

Comments?


	40. Snow

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

Big, white flakes fall from the sky in a gentle rain, covering the world below in a white blanket. The wind blows and the snow dances with it, creating lovely patterns in the air as it flies by. Everything is peaceful, and quiet.

Takeru and Daisuke sit on the balcony of their apartment, snuggled up under a thick blanket, watching the snow as it falls gently to the ground. They don't talk; there's no need. It's just a quiet, perfect moment that they want to share, as pure as the snow that tumbles from the skies.

* * *

Comments?


	41. Comfort

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

"It's okay to cry."

"I'm not."

"It's not your fault."

"It's always my fault."

"She doesn't deserve you."

"I don't deserve her."

"Bullshit."

"It's not."

"Yes, it is. You deserve so much better than her."

"I don't deserve anything. No one cares anyway."

"I care."

"No, you don't. No one does. You don't and she doesn't and I'm worthless and pathetic and I should just keel over and di—"

"I love you."

* * *

Comments?


	42. Closet

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

They come out of the closet together, holding hands tightly as they tell their friends that they're gay and in love. There is screaming and crying and blatant shock; Hikari breaks down and sobs while Miyako shrieks and Iori stares and Ken, for once, looks completely dumfounded. It's a big step, Daisuke knows, but Takeru's hand clasped around his is all the reason he needs never to look back.

* * *

Comments?


	43. Cards

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

"Strip poker was invented by a sadist," Daisuke groans. They're all in his living room, the smell of alcohol in the air, most of them drunk and playing strip poker. They've all lost their tops already, and some of them are down to just their underwear.

"You're telling me," Taichi mutters, and Daisuke knows he's looking at Yamato, who's only got his pants on. "I fold!"

Daisuke and Takeru are the only ones left now, so they show their cards. Takeru has a two pair; Daisuke, a full house. The blonde shrugs, then unbuttons his pants and wiggles out of them, now clad in nothing but his boxers. Daisuke snaps.

"That's it!" he yells, jumping up. "Everybody out!"

* * *

Comments?


	44. Breathe

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

Daisuke has rarely felt so hot in his life. Takeru's lips are pressed flush against his, tongue in his mouth, exploring every nook and crevice. He plunders his mouth expertly, and it drives Daisuke wild when the blonde is in control like this. He kisses back fiercely, shoving his tongue into Takeru's mouth, and he's flushed and hot and horny and he never wants this to end.

Then he gasps loudly and is forced to break away, breath coming in heavy pants as he tries to force air into his lungs, and he curses the need to breathe with every fiber of his being.

* * *

Comments?


	45. Walls

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

**WARNING: SEXUAL IMPLICATIONS**

* * *

Living next to Taichi and Yamato has its disadvantages, especially when they have sex. The walls of the apartment building are thin, and almost every night as they try to fall asleep Daisuke and Takeru can hear the sounds of passionate love-making coming from the other side. It goes on for weeks, and just when Takeru thinks he's going to snap, the redhead suggests they retaliate with their own noise.

It's rather amusing, really. Daisuke's moth travels down his bare chest and he (quite deliberately) moans his name loudly and with as much exaggeration as possible. And they both have to work very hard not to burst out laughing when they hear Yamato shriek and fall off the bed.

* * *

Comments?


	46. Guitar

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

Living together means that the household chores are split between them and Daisuke gets the vacuuming. Takeru doesn't really trust him around any cleaning appliance, but he never says a thing because watching Daisuke jump onto the couch while blasting music from the stereo, and doing an air guitar solo with the vacuum when he thinks he's alone is too cute for words.

* * *

Comments?


	47. Floor

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

Not for nothing is Daisuke considered an idiot; a chivalrous idiot, but an idiot nonetheless. This becomes apparent whenever Takeru sleeps over and the redhead insists that the blonde take his bed while he sleeps on the floor.

Takeru has long since learned that it's pointless to argue, and when they first settle down he takes his appointed spot on the bed. But after Daisuke's breathing evens out and Takeru knows that he's asleep, he quietly crawls out of bed and joins the redhead on the floor, because he would rather sleep of the hard wood near Daisuke than on a comfy mattress without him.

* * *

Comments?


	48. Blanket

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

"It's _freezing_," Daisuke grumbles as he sits in front of a small fire in a cave. "Of all the places in the Digiworld, why did we have to come _here_?"

"Because this area needed our help," Takeru says calmly, sitting next to him. "And we're stuck in here because of the storm, so you'd better get used to it. You don't see V-mon complaining." He points to where the blue digimon and Patamon lay sleeping.

"V-mon's not allergic to the cold like I am," Daisuke mutters darkly, but his demeanor changes entirely when something soft and warm is placed around his shoulders and suddenly he's leaning on Takeru. Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- There's a thick, warm blanket wrapped around them.

"Better?" Takeru murmurs, kissing his forehead gently.

Daisuke blushes. "Much," he says.

* * *

Comments?


	49. TV

Disclaimer: All characters used here belong to the Digimon franchise. I claim ownership of nothing except the ideas.

* * *

Daisuke thinks that Takeru watches too much TV during his free time. He had needs, he whines, and the stupid TV is infringing upon them by taking up Takeru's time.

"What needs?" the blonde asks him, not moving his eyes from the screen.

"Sexual ones."

Takeru smiles. "After this show is over," he says, and it's all Daisuke can do to stop himself from smashing the stupid machine with a baseball bat.

* * *

Comments?


	50. Apron

It's the frilly pink apron's fault, really.

Daisuke isn't normally one to fall for mushy, romantic scenes, including outfits, but this one was different. It was frilly, and pink, and girly, and most importantly, it was on Takeru. And Takeru was blushing bright red when Daisuke saw him, and standing in the kitchen looking like a fourteen-year-old virgin in a frilly pink apron.

He could have just as easily blamed it on Takeru as the apron, but since the apron is what drove him over the edge and caused him to pounce on Takeru and have sex with him _in the middle of the kitchen_, he didn't.


End file.
